I Wish I Could Start Over
by BrokenDuckUnableToRun
Summary: "I regret not taking my brother's cigarettes. I regret not protecting my little brother from his mother's hand. I regret letting my sister go on that trip.. I regret not stopping my best friend from opening that car door. I regret not telling him how I felt.. I also regret not going with my other two friends, and stopping the mugger before he shot one of them." RATED STRONG T!
1. I regret everything

**A/N: WE HAD NO INTERNET FOR THREE DAYS!**

**WE WERE INTRERWEBSLESS! DX**

**We wrote this out of boredom.**

**and sadness.**

* * *

Highschool AU - GLTAS & YJ

...

"I wish I could start over

I think if people asked me if i could go back and change one thing, i think it'd be my Junior year in high school. There are so many regrets and mistakes I had that year. I would do anything to go back and change it, but I can't.  
I regret everything.. I regret not taking my brother's cigarettes.  
I regret not protecting my little brother from his mother's hand. I regret letting my sister go on that trip.. I regret not stopping my best friend from opening that car door. I regret not telling him how I felt.. I also regret not going with my other two friends, and stopping the mugger before he shot one of them. I regret every single day of that one year.  
That one, simple year, changed my whole life.

...

It was September 7th.  
The first day of school.  
I like to call it the first day of the torture known as my life.  
There were tons of new faces this year.  
I can still remeber the smiling faces of the Freshmen.  
Actually, the smiles of everybody.

...

"Dude! You were taking forever! Where in the name of hell were you?! I almost had to sit next to my cousin at breakfast because of you!"  
"Well sorry, your highness! Some of us have siblings that slow you down!"  
"Fine... But if you're late again; I will come after you, Grayson."  
Dick facepalmed. "You're an idiot Wally."  
"But i'm your idiot." Wally replied, giving off a sarcastic smirk.  
Dick just punched him in the shoulder, successfully fighting off a blush.  
"Dude!" Wally yelped.  
"Shut up, and get to class." Dick muttered, while walking to his locker.  
"Oh dude! One more thing," Wally called back as he began walking to class. "How's Jason?"  
Dick paused for a moment before replying, "He's fine. Why do you ask?" That was obviously a lie.  
"That's a lie, isn't it?" The ginger detected the lie from his best friend, and just looked at him.  
Dick remained silent as the bell rung, signalling it was time for class.  
Wally sighed as he sped down the hallway, leaving a relieved Dick behind.

...

Wally walked into his first period class.  
English with Kilowog.  
He trudged into the classroom, silently taking a seat next to his friend, Razor.  
"You look like you got hit by a bus." Razor commented in his somber monotone.  
Wally glared at the pale raven.  
"Well so-rry for being upset about something!"  
"You still look like you got hit by a bus."  
Wally continued glaring at his friend until the second bell rang.  
Then a big man with olive skin and a military cut walked to the front of the room.  
"Hello poozers. I am your commanding officer, Kilowog."  
Razor facepalmed, as the class snickered.  
"And whichever of you poozers laughs at me, gets detention."  
Razor's eyes met his uncle's.  
To Razor's horror, he smirked.  
"Now, since it is the beginning of a new school year, I will pick your partners for your next assignment."  
Razor could hear his redheaded friend groan.  
"Oh. And I will be calling you all by your first names."  
Kilawog's eyes were directed at Razor.  
Razor's eyes widened as he made hand signals for his uncle to stop.  
"Dude, are you having a spasm?" Wally whispered, cocking an eyebrow.  
"First of all why not look at the list with all your names."  
The rest of the class besides Razor were looking at their teacher, wondering what was the deal with first names.  
Kilawog cleared his throat. "Artemis Crock, and Phineas Razor." He called out, eyes directed at his nephew.  
All Razor could hear as he slammed his head on the desk was laughter.  
"Y-You're name is P-Phineas?" Wally choked out between laughs.  
"Yes. And yours is Wallace. So shut up." Razor grumbled as Kilawog just kept going on the partners.  
"Wallace West-" More snickers; "And Jade Nugget." Now that was funny.  
Jade glared daggers at the teacher, who actually did know how to pronounce her name, but decided not to.  
"Its pronounced Wen!" She snarled, which only made Kilawog smirk wider.  
"When what?" He asked, faking innocence. Jade just slammed her head- like Razor- on her desk, mentally flipping off her teacher.  
"Okay, poozers. Get with your partners, and start working. Oh, and West? No flirting. She's a feisty one. She'll hurt you. And not the way I bet everyone else wants to hurt you."  
Wally just scowled as he made his way to Jade, mentally praying she wouldn't bite his head off. He can't help that he's smexy flirtacious monster; at least, that's what he is in his head.

...

Dick had gone to his first period class.  
Biology with Curry.  
"Okay class!" the teacher practically screamed across the room "We shall be studying fish this semester!"  
Everyone in the room looked at him as if he was insane.  
"And NOOOO eating fish in this classroom!" He said, eyeing Zatanna, whom of which hung her head.  
"Miss Zatara, throw those fishsticks away. Now." "But sir-" Zatanna started, but was cut off by .  
"No 'buts' Zatanna. Throw the fishsticks away, or you will get detention."  
Zatanna just looked at the blonde teacher, scowling as she chucked one fishstick right at him.  
looked at the fishstick, eyes widening as he caught it in his hands. "No! This could've been my friend!"  
He recieved some very odd looks after that.  
Garth, Tula, and Logan all shared a sad look as their now sad teacher trudged out of the classroom.  
They soon followed.  
"You're lame fish face!" Dick called out.  
He heard a small sniffle, "Shut up." Dick just smirked.

...

Now, that year, the Freshmen and Sophmore classes were mixed together.  
It was Family Consumer Science.  
"I am Mr. Wayne." somehow, he made everything he said, sound like a line from a horror movie.  
"This next lesson is about marriage. I shall pair you up, and you and your partener shall be spouses. And I do not care about your sexual orientations, you will be married to whomever I want you to be."  
This made the class feel somewhat nervous.  
"Bart Allen and Jaime Reyes; Tye Longshadow and Asami K.; Garfield Logan and Tim Wayne;" He began listing off pairs.  
Bart looked up once the teacher had called his name. He was paying attention- but he got distracted. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt once he figured he was now "married" to a sophmore.  
Especially Jaime Reyes.  
"Now; get with your partners and begin working on your packets." said Mr. Wayne, causing almost everybody to shudder.

...

It was lunch.  
Roy Harper sat with his friends, Ed, Asami, Tye and Virgil. With the exception of Tye's boyfriend and some new kid he didn't even know.  
Suddenly something- someone, rather- caught his eye.  
He was most likely a junior.  
Funny; he wasn't eating anything.. He must've already finished. One of thoes fast eaters, y'know?  
He was sitting with three other people.  
That redhead... Tulea, or something?  
Jackson or Kaldur or whatever.  
And that freak named Logan with green hair.  
"Roy, stop eye-raping him." He heard Virgil say.  
"It's not like you don't eye-rape Rocket or whatever the hell her name is."  
Virgil blushed. "I don't eye-rape her!" He smirked "She eye-rapes me."  
"Yeahh... Don't push your luck buddy," He said.  
"Well; I'm gonna go over there... Maybe score a date.. Who knows?" Roy muttered as he stood.  
He began walking towards the black haired boy and his lackies.  
"Can I sit here?" He flashed a classic Harper smile as he sat beside the boy.  
"Uh.. Sure. I'm Garth Martin." The violet eyed boy replied.  
Roy just smiled. He liked this guy.  
"Um.. I'm Tula Flynn." The redheaded girl added shyly.  
Oh... So it wasn't Tulea. Roy thought.  
"I'm Logan James." The green haired boy said as if he could care less.  
Huh. So the freak's name was Logan. "And I am Jackson Hyde. But you can call me Kaldur, or Kaldur'ahm." The other boy said formally.  
Man... These people were weird. "I'm Roy Harper. But, i can guess you already knew that."

...

Dick sat with his friends, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Babs, Razor, Raquel, and Aya. And of course his little brother, Tim, with his girlfriend Cassie.  
"I can't believe you told her!"  
"Someone had to."  
"No! They didn't!"  
Razor rolled his eyes.  
"What is this arguement about?" Aya asked her two friends.  
"Somebody told a certain hot blonde that I liked her!" Wally accused, glaring at Razor, who only just shrugged.  
"Like I said, somebody had to." The raven said in monotone.  
"Oh, so they did, huh?!" Wally stood up.  
"RAZOR LIKES A-" He yelled, getting cut off by Razor's hand clasping tightly over his mouth.  
The raven pulled his ginger friend down, and whispered "You say that, and I shall maim you."  
Wally elbowed Razor in the ribs, and yelled once again. "RAZOR LIKES AYA!"  
Aya just blinked. "Proccessing. Proccessing..." "Oh geez guys. You broke her!" Zatanna pointed out, rolling her blue eyes.  
Razor was blushing, but kept his blank face. "You. Are. Dead. West." He seethed through his teeth.  
Wally leant over, and whispered "But you gotta catch me first!"  
That made Dick jealous. He just looked away, pretending to catch interest in some random girl passing by.  
Wally began running out of the cafeteria, Razor hot on his trail.  
Out in a distance, "Razor! Stop! Get off me! Heeelllpppp!" could be heard.  
That caused Raquel to stand up and yell, "RAZOR! RAPE IS ILLEGAL! LEAVE WALLACE ALONE!"  
And, unfortunately for the two boys, had heard, and began running to the fight scene.  
"PHINEAS THADDEUS RAZOR! GET OFF MY NEPHEW!" called Mr. Allen.

...

At another table sat Garfield Logan.  
He usually sat by himself, that is, until his sister and her boyfriend came over.  
"Hey Gar! Mind if we sit with you?" Megan, his sister, asked with a smile.  
I do actually, thought Gar. "No. Go right ahead sis."  
Megan and Connor set down their lunches, and sat.  
"So.. What projects you got?" Megan asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
"Erm... A stupid marriage project.." He muttered.  
Connor smirked playfully. "Now who's the lucky girl?"  
Gar scowled. "I don't think Tim Wayne is a girl."  
Megan choked on her sandwich. "You married a Wayne and didn't tell me?! That hurts Gar." She mocked sadness.  
Gar couldn't help but laugh. "No! It's a project. paired me up with his son, Tim. Which means I'm married to him."  
"Oh, that's nice." His sister's boyfriend answered.  
It wasn't long before Megan and Connor got caught in their own "We're-dating-and-we-love-eachother-more-then-family!" conversation.  
Gar was once again alone. He looked around at the other tables until his eyes met dark blue ones.  
Tim Wayne's.  
He smiled at Gar before turning back to his brother.  
He smiled.. At me? Thought Gar, confused.

...

"Soooo... Jaime...uhhh...how's your day been?" Ed asked, noticing the awkward silence.  
"Hm? Oh. My days been fine hermano. How about yours?" Jaime replied.  
"My day sucked so far. I hate school." Tye said before Ed had a chance to.  
Jaime grabbed his boyfriend's hand, suddenly noticing how tense it was. "Tye? What's wrong?"  
Tye just ignored him. "I don't believe we ever caught your name." He said to the auburn haired boy sitting too close, in his opinion, to his boyfriend.  
"Me? Oh, I'm Bart. Bart Allen." he replied.  
"And why are you sitting here, Bart Allen?"  
"Uhhh... I just moved here and I just wanted to sit here... Is there a problem with that?" His voice was meek, shy.  
"Yes. There is a problem." Tye snarled, his voice going as cold as ice.  
"Hermano! What's going on?" Jaime interupted before the auburn could reply.  
"Nothing. I just don't like this kid." Bart silently sighed as he stood.  
"But you don't even know him!" Jaime argued.  
"I know enough." Tye said, noting that Bart had stood.  
Before Jaime could notice, Bart had already left.  
"What the hell is your problem?" He dropped Tye's hand.  
"I just don't like that kid."  
Bart sat at an empty table. He was used to it. Being alone, bullied. It's always been like that.  
Jaime finally saw the auburn sitting at an empty table in the corner, yet did nothing. "Fine." Was all he said.

...

Gar played with his food.  
Lunch was only half-way over, and he was bored.  
He began to look once again around, when his eyes landed on an auburn haired boy sitting at an empty table.  
Garfield looked at his sister and her boyfriend, knowing they wouldn't notice if he went over to the boy.  
He stood up, and walked over.  
"Stupid school.. Stupid bullying.. Not crash at all." He heard the boy mutter.  
"Uh... Can I sit here? I'm Gar." Gar asked, causing Bart to jump.  
"Hm? Oh yeah sure why not! I'm Bart." Bart said.  
Gar sat down.  
"You okay?" Was all Garfield said.  
Bart hesitated. "Yeah. I'm totally crash! How about you?"  
"I'm... Good." That was a lie.  
Bart forced a smile, but you could hardly tell. He half expected Gar to begin insulting, hitting, doing anything to him.  
"So... uh... Have you ever read comics?" That caught Bart off guard.  
Why isn't he insulting me yet? He thought.  
"Yeah.. They're totally crash! Except when the hero gets moded."

* * *

**Pen-name is now: BrokenDuckUnableToRun**

**We shall be updating YJII soon! (I think XD)**


	2. You're still listening?

Oh, you're still listening.  
Right. So... Everything was fine for a while.  
That is, until homecoming came.  
Thats when everything started going south.  
...

Three Weeks Later

Homecoming time.  
Roy had become great friends with Garth, and his friends.  
Bart and Gar had become close.  
Bart and Jaime got to know eachother.  
So did Gar and Tim.  
Artemis and Razor have gotten to be good friends.  
Wally and Artemis began dating.  
As did Aya and Razor.  
Tim and Cassie had broken up.  
As did Jaime and Tye.  
Things changed.  
Almost no one had a date yet.  
Right now it was third period; P.E.

At that time we were doing gymnastics.  
Although, according to the gym teacher, it was pretty much cheerleading.  
I think she knew what the difference was.  
She just wanted to piss us off.

Dick had been partnered with Garth.  
They had to do some position where one person was standing on top of another person's back.  
It was called balance board or something...  
Dick was on his hands and knees and Garth was trying to stand on his back.  
"Ugh. You are so heavy! Lose some mother fucking weight Garth!"  
"Sorry..."  
They continued with this for a while.  
"Anyone ask you to Homecoming?"  
"Well... I think Roy Harper might..."  
"Dude! Are you serious? He's probably only using you!"  
Garth knew what Dick meant by "only using you", yet all he said was "I don't think so."  
"'Course he is! He never stays with anybody for more then a week!" Dick snorted.  
That only made Garth feel worse.  
"You're probably right.."  
That ended the discussion.

stood infront of the classroom, his face blank.  
"I expect those on Friday... Done. Completely finished." And after that, he walked back to his seat, leaving fifteen minutes of class left.  
Everybody went to their partners.  
"So.. uh... First question; Will you go to Homecoming with me?" Jaime asked, looking down at his paper as if he had said nothing. Where the hell does it say that in the packe- ohh... He was asking me out! Wait... HE WAS ASKING ME OUT?! DAMMIT! Bart thought, blinking.  
"Bart? ese? Are you there...?" Jaime asked, waving his hand infront of Bart's face.  
"I.. Uh... Yes." The auburn replied, blushing.  
"Yes to what?" Jaime asked, not realizing he had just agreed to go to Homecoming with him.  
"Yes. I will go to Homecoming with you." Bart said shyly.  
Jaime smiled. "Awesome."

"So... Uhh... How's... Life?" Gar asked Tim lamely.  
Tim laughed.  
His laugh... Gar thought.  
"Dude. That was sad." "Yeah... I know."  
"Umm... Since we've already finished the packet; what should we do now?" Tim asked his friend.  
"Actually.. I have a question.. How's Jason...?" Gar asked.  
He had gotten to know alot about Tim and his family.  
Tim coughed. "H-He... He's sort of... Umm.. He..." The raven haired boy paused.  
"He died."  
Gar's eyes widened.

Artemis and Aya were sitting in Studyhall.  
"Has Razor asked you to Homecoming yet?"  
"No, I doubt he will."  
"Urgghhhh! Why must you say that everytime! He likes you! And your dad didn't yell at him!" Artemis groaned.  
Aya blushed. "He does not yell at boys who like me.." Mostly because none ever do... She thought.  
"Artemis Crock, Aya Jordan, do you have something you wish to say to the class?" called out, arms crossed over her chest.  
"No." Both Aya and Artemis said in unison.  
nodded. "Then please, stop talking?" The two girls nodded.

It was now 4th period; English.  
Wally groaned as he sat next to Jade.  
After being partners for almost three weeks, he had began to get annoyed with her.  
"So, Wallace, you finish question four yet?" The raven asked, chewing on the eraser of her pencil as she finished writing her answer.  
Wally scowled. He was still on question two! "No.."  
That caused Jade to roll her eyes.  
She leant over, putting her hand on Wally's, and began writing the answer for him.  
Wally's green eyes widened as he felt her touch.  
The hell is wrong with me...? He thought, shaking his head.  
Jade felt Wally stare at her.  
"See something you like, West?" she smirked, finishing up the answer.  
"You uh... Look alot like your sister...?" he said lamely.  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Riiight."

Raquel sat in her French class, looking at the board. Speaking of bored, that's how she felt right now.  
"psst! Rocket!" Barbara whispered.  
Raquel ignored her.  
"Rocket! Raquel! Rocky!" Barbara tried.  
Still she ignored her.  
"Dammit Rocky! Listen to me~!"  
"Shut it!" Raquel finally said.  
"Ple~ase?!"  
Raquel sighed.  
"Fine, what the hell do you want Babs?!"  
"Should I ask Zatanna or Dick to Homecoming?"  
"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"  
"'Cuz! You're the smart one!"  
Raquel heaved an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes.  
"Just ask the one you think you like more!" After that, Barbara didn't bother her again.

It was lunch the next day.  
Dick sat with his friends, Artemis, Wally, Aya, Razor, Barbara, Raquel, and Connor.  
"Hey dude! Where's Megalicious?" The ginger asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
"Cheerleading." "What does cheerleading have to do with lunch?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Then where is she?!"  
"She's in the gym, half-wit!"  
That shut Wally up.  
"So... Have any of you guys have dates to Homecoming?" Dick asked, noticing the awkward silence.  
"I'm going with Wally." Artemis said, smiling.  
"Oh... Well... Thats... Delightful." Dick replied.  
"I'm going with Megan." Connor said blandly.  
"Excuse me for a moment." Babs then stood up and walked to another table.  
Where's she going? Dick thought.

Barbara made her way to another table.  
It was occupied by Zatanna, Cassie, Gar, and Bart.  
"Hey Zee? Can I ask you something?" Barbara asked a bit shyly.  
"Sure. But if you're asking me to Homecoming- for Dick, tell him I said no. He is a dick." Zatanna replied.  
"No.. I was wondering if you'd go to Homecoming with... Me.."  
Zatanna smiled. "'Course. I'd love to."  
Barbara smiled genuinely as she started to make her way back to her original table.  
"Wait-" Zatanna grabbed her hand. Before the redhead could register what was happening, Zatanna kissed her.  
The raven let Barbara's hand go, and sat down.  
Barbara made her way back to her table, shocked.

"Close your mouth. You might catch flies." Dick commented, acting as if he had saw nothing.  
"Ooooh! Bab's got a girlfriend!" Wally joked, laughing.  
Barbara just closed her mouth, smiling. "Yep. I do."  
Dick scoffed. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
Barbara arose an eyebrow as she nodded.  
Dick grabbed her by the mid-arm, and dragged her to the hallway.  
"The hell was that?!" Dick exclaimed.  
"I just asked Zatanna to Homecoming.."  
"What the hell are you?! Some bi-sexual freak?!"  
Babs scowled.  
"Like you aren't?" she countered.  
"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything!"  
"Don't I?" Barbara angrily spat.  
She turned and stormed away.  
Bitch, Dick thought as he walked away.  
Barbara stopped talking to Dick after that.

1 Week Later

It was finally Homecoming.  
Dick didn't have a date.  
He didn't really care though. His little brother had just died.  
He was murdered by his own mother.  
Dick had actually been the first to find Damian.  
"Dick?" he heard a voice, it had been Tim's.  
"What the hell do you want?" Dick asked him coldly.  
Tim hadn't known what to say.  
"Get the hell away from me Tim." Dick snarled.  
"Dick.." Tim tried.  
"Leave. Me. Alone."  
"But Dick..."  
Dick pushed past his little brother.  
He began moving into a different room.  
"Dick! Where are you going?"  
To Tim's horror, it was his room.  
Dick marched to Tim's bed and Tim heard a crash.  
Down on the floor, shattered, was a frame.  
The frame of the only picture he had with his dad.  
His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, grabbing the glass and trying to piece it back together.  
No use.  
"I told you to leave me alone." Dick seethed, walking away.  
Tim didn't follow.  
No; he just sat there, crying. 


End file.
